


Reunions

by TransAsamiSato



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAsamiSato/pseuds/TransAsamiSato
Summary: It's been a little while since Christine and Veronica saw each other. They make up for lost time.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it was bullshit that you couldn't reunite Christine and Veronica after completing Dead Money. So I wrote it! Also they're both trans, just cause.

Christine froze. The Courier had been telling the truth, it seemed. At the 188 Trading Post, there was a woman, about the right height, in a brown burlap scribe’s robe. But she was facing away from her, there was no way to be sure. Robbed of her voice for the second time, Christine just stared, feet stuck to the highway beneath her. 

“Ve…” the name caught in her throat. What if it wasn’t her? What if it _was_ her, but she never wanted to see Christine again? She reached to run a hand through her hair, an anxious tick she never lost, despite the fact that her long blonde curls had been shaved off at Big MT. Instead she dragged a finger down the scar running the length of her crown. She moved her other hand up to her throat feeling where her vocal chords had been ripped out, to be replaced by those of a woman long dead. Worst of all were the scars around her mouth. They gave the illusion of a perpetual scowl, turning her already stoic disposition into that of a rude grandmother. In her mind, the scars ruined her. She already thought of herself as unattractive, but with the scars, she might as well be a feral ghoul. No one would ever love her again, or so she thought. She tried again to build up the courage. 

“Veronica!” She practically shouted across the small space of the trading post. The woman in front of her turned slowly, and for a moment, Christine thought she had been wrong. 

Veronica heard her name. She heard it in a voice she didn’t quite recognize, but the intonation and the breathlessness in it struck a chord deep in her mind, the meaning of which she wasn’t quite certain. She took a deep breath and turned… and she saw a woman. A bald, badly scarred woman in a ragged, bloodstained white tank-top, an energy pistol shoved into the waistband of her pants. She saw Christine, her Christine, breathing heavy and staring right at her with a mixture of fear and joy in her eyes. As Veronica felt the weight of recognition fill her whole body, she was already tackling Christine to the ground. She straddled her stomach and looped her arms underneath Christine’s shoulders. She grabbed her girlfriend’s head and kissed every inch of her face and neck as Christine giggled underneath her. 

“Veronica. He’s dead.” Veronica pulled back from her barrage of kisses and raised an eyebrow. 

“You mean…?” 

“Yes. Elijah is dead. I saw the Courier put a bullet in his head myself.” Then it was Veronica’s turn to laugh. Tears of joy ran down her face as she let out a laugh of relief and triumph. 

“Well, if you say Elijah’s dead… we’ve got some unfinished business.” Veronica smirked before she slipped a hand underneath the bottom of Christine’s shirt and began kissing her neck. Christine closed her eyes and opened her mouth, leaning her head back against the asphalt beneath them. 

Then somebody whistled. The two girls both shot up and disentangled themselves from one another, suddenly remembering where they were. The source of the whistle was a young NCR trooper with a smile on her face. She clapped, slowly, as the two women rose to their feet and brushed the dust off of them, blushing. 

“Our uh, mutual friend, the Courier… Gave me this.” Christine presented a key, on a ring with a toy dinosaur keychain. “Novac isn’t too far…” She spun it around on her finger, almost as though she was taunting Veronica.

“Then let’s go!” Veronica ran ahead, grabbing Christine’s hand as she passed, dragging her along. 

 

Before long, they arrived at the Dino Dee-lite Motel and threw open the door to their room. As the door was closing, Veronica was already kissing Christine deeply and peeling off her tank-top. Christine tossed her laser pistol to the side, and Veronica did the same with her power fist. Christine hopped awkwardly on one leg as she tried to take her pants off as quickly as possible while Veronica slipped out of her robe. Once they were both in their underwear, they paused to admire each other. Christine had only grown more athletic in their time apart, serving as an assassin for the Circle of Steel wasn’t easy work, after all. Her abs alone were enough to stop Veronica in her tracks. On the other hand, Christine was preoccupied with something else entirely: the soft curve of Veronica’s growing erection underneath her panties. Christine licked her lips at the sight of it, unable to help herself; she could feel her own cock hardening at the thought of tasting her girlfriend again. Dropping to her knees without a second thought, Christine placed a hand on the outsides of Veronica’s legs and looked up at her. Veronica smiled an encouraging smile and pulled her panties down, just enough to free up her cock. Christine took her length into her mouth, tasting her favorite taste for the first time in years. Legs shaking, Veronica placed her hands on either side of Christine’s head and fucked her mouth slowly, gently. Soon Christine’s right hand joined her mouth, stroking Veronica’s cock as she licked at the tip. A sharp intake of breath was her reward. 

“That’s enough. I need to be inside you.” Veronica practically whispered. Christine pulled back and looked up, almost begging. She rose to her feet and Veronica placed a hand in the middle of her chest, then pushed softly, toppling her backwards onto the bed. Then Veronica joined her, one knee in between Christine’s legs, pushing them apart as she climbed up to kiss her girlfriend. She peeled off Christine’s bra and suckled at her right nipple, eliciting a sigh of pleasure. A trail of kisses and bites mapped the way from Christine’s breasts down to her cock, with a significant detour taken to appreciate her abs for as long as possible. Once Veronica reached the waistband of Christine’s panties, she slipped them down and off of her legs. Slow strokes to start, making sure to put Christine on edge. Then a soft kiss at the head of her cock and parted lips lowered to take Christine’s full length inside her mouth. Veronica bobbed her head up and down, deftly using her tongue to make sure Christine was shaking and moaning, begging for more. Then she stopped, and Christine opened her eyes. 

“Just one second babe, I need to fuck you properly.” Veronica was rummaging around in the pockets of her robe until she found what she was looking for: a homemade lubricant she had worked to develop when she and Christine were both still at Hidden Valley. The sight of it elicited an almost pavlovian response in Christine, who closed her eyes and writhed against the bedsheets. Veronica smirked at this, and dropped to be above her girlfriend again, lube in one hand. One long, almost sorrowful kiss and then Veronica spread Christine’s shaking legs apart once again. First she slipped a single lubed finger inside, and Christine’s ass was even tighter than she remembered. 

“You haven’t gotten fucked since last time?”

“I...Ah! Was kind of…Ah! Busy…” In response to the sounds of pleasure coming out of Christine, Veronica slipped another finger inside her and bit her neck. Christine moaned, louder than Veronica had heard in a long, long time. 

“If it helps I haven’t gotten laid either. Nobody fits me quite like you.”

“That’s kind of swee-” Christine’s last word was cut off as Veronica’s cock filled her completely. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of being so close to someone they’re literally inside you, or vice versa, and the pair pulled each other close for another long, long kiss. Then Veronica sat up straighter, and Christine lay herself down completely flat. Veronica pulled her cock out almost completely, and then slowly drove it back inside Christine. With a shudder, Christine wrapped her legs around Veronica’s back. Then Veronica pulled back again, and thrusted back in twice as hard. Christine shook at the impact. Veronica thrusted again, and again, increasing speed each time. Christine rocked herself against Veronica’s cock inside her, trying to take in as much as she could, stroking her cock with matching tempo. They went like this for a while, fucking harder and longer than ever before. Finally, Veronica thrusted one last time and came deep inside her girlfriend, and Christine followed suit shortly after, spraying her cum across her stomach and breasts. Veronica leaned down close to lick up as much as she could, her cock still in Christine’s ass. Once it was removed, a small and slow stream of cum dripped out of Christine, who shuddered in pleasure one last time.

 

“That was… pretty fucking good.” Veronica lay down next to Christine, spooning her, both of them still naked. 

“Ye-Yeah.” Christine’s powers of speech hadn’t quite returned after the serious fucking she had just received. They just lay there like that for a few moments, their breathing synchronized, Veronica taking in the smell of Christine beside her. Before too long, Veronica noticed that Christine was shaking like a leaf. She was crying. 

“Hey!” Veronica turned Christine around and kissed at the paths of tears running down her face. “Hey, are you okay? I’m usually the one who cries after sex.” Christine giggled through the tears at the truth of that statement.

“I’m okay, yeah. It’s just… I didn’t think you’d want me anymore. You know, with the scars and all.” Christine looked down and away from Veronica, trying to hide her uncharacteristic shame. 

“Of course I want you. I’ll always want you, I promise. I love you, no matter what.” Veronica pulled Christine close to her chest as she started crying too. “See, I’m still the one who cries after sex.” Christine laughed again and pulled back, wiping away her tears. 

“I love you too. I’m so glad to be back in your arms.” They fell asleep like that, holding each other, and didn’t think about anything else until the first rays of sunlight shone between the boards on the window. 


End file.
